


Really?

by apocalypticTaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux finally confesses flushed for Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really?

You’d been flushed for Karkat for such a long time. So long it hurt, but you kept it locked inside you so you wouldn’t be rejected and get hurt. Lately, though, your feelings for your friend have been getting stronger and bothering you. You’ve been feeling more and more nervous around him. Whenever he came around you would get butterflies and your stomach and found it hard to speak.

These flushed feelings were becoming a nuisance. You had begun thinking you would need to confess them and as he sat in your hive watching one of his romantic comedies, you thought it would be a good time to finally get this then thousand pound weight removed from your chest.

“Kk.” you mumbled. Why did you have to be so nervous? Why was this so hard? He is your best friend, you can tell him anything!

“Kk.” You said it louder so he could hear you.

“What do you want, Sollux? This is the best part.” He turned and looked at you annoyed.

“I, uh, juthst wanted to, um, tell you thomething, I think.” Oh god! You are so pathetic! Why couldn’t you just spit it out?

“Do you have to say something or are you just bugging me?”

“I do want to thay thomething.”

“Then spit it out already!” He looked annoyed and you thought about just saying never mind, but no! You had to do this! Still though, you stared down at your hands and didn’t look at his face.

“Um, well, kk, I need to confeth thomething that’th been on my mind for a while and well, um…”

“Jesus, Captor! What is it?”  

“Kk, I, I think I might be flushed for you.” He didn’t respond and you looked up to find a look of shock plastered across his expression. It wasn’t a disgusted shock, though, more of a surprised shock.

“You- You what?” Karkat finally said.

“I am flushed for you, Kk.” You looked him in the eye this time as his surprise went away. For a moment he seemed relieved, and then he smiled. Karkat actually smiled.

“Good, that’s what I thought.” Now you were the one in shock.

“Doeth that mean-?” Karkat cut you off.

“Of course it does, asshat.” He was flushed for you? You were so happy it was unbelievable.

“Really? Oh my god, I- Really? For m-?” Karkat cut you off with a quick kiss. You tensed up and didn’t relax until after he pulled away from the less than five second long kiss.

“Stop babbling. Let’s get back to the movie.” He placed an arm over your shoulders and you practically melted in your seat.


End file.
